JohnDave FanFic (NSFW)
by KaiScout
Summary: John and Dave do the thing in bed and then have icecream at the end. This is worth your time since its like 1,109 words ok just read it.


It was a cold and quiet night. The crisp air wafted into Daves nose gently, giving him the space to breathe freely without getting a blocked nose as usual. The sky was cloudless and the stars were sparkling like glitter falling from space. Something seemed a little calming about this, but Dave wasn't quite sure. He certainly felt calm, since nothing really angered him anymore. John was a few centimeters away from Dave, his body leaned back to enjoy the view of the passing cars. Their lights were admittedly pretty to watch, and it was nice to see some mixed colours again. John on the other hand, was prettier to watch. His eyes shimmered all sorts of different colours from the car lights, and it was a beautiful sight to see. Dave sighed, relaxing his body and leaning on the side of the balcony. As the night sky grew darker, the moon and stars got brighter. Just the sheer sight of something so amazing made Daves heart pound with assorted feelings. Less and less cars showed up on the road, meaning it was pretty much midnight. All Dave could hear was his heart beat and John breathing. Just out of the corner of Daves eye, he could see John staring up at the moon, like he wished he could be closer. Daves heart was pounding louder in his chest now. He smiled to himself and blushed. Whilst John wasn't looking, Dave stared at him. He loved the way that Johns hair was shiny and carefree, like nothing mattered. He adored the little puffs of breath which could be seen escaping out of Johns mouth. The grin that took Johns face was completely adorable. It was more of a babyish and chubby look, which Dave liked. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight, the blue colour of his eyes becoming more intense than it already was. Suddenly, John glanced at Dave with a grin on his face. Shock filled the blond boy as he quickly looked away, nervous that John would think that Dave was spying on him. A giggle and some shuffling could be heard next to Dave, as John scooted over to him and placed his head on Daves shoulder. With a groan, Dave hid his face awkwardly and looked out into the vast city. Sympatheticly, John smiled again, leaned up and kissed Dave on the cheek gently. The kiss was warm and loving, and kind of romantic in a way that Dave could not explain. "T-thanks.." he stuttered. "You're welcome!" John replied casually. Dave shook his head and grumbled to himself. But something made him turn to John. Something made him stare into those pretty little sapphire eyes of his. And something made him lean forward slowly, until his lips were almost touching with Johns. The two boys stared at eachother a little more, before kissing passionately. The kiss felt so long and heartwarming that it was a definite moment to enjoy. The way that John used his tongue so skillfully amazed Dave, and nearly made the poor boy beg for more. But he guessed they could continue inside after this. By now, it was past midnight. Most of the city lights had been turned off, and it was so quiet that you could hear water from the lake a mile away. A perfect time to do some naughty business with your one and only. "C'mon, Dave." John exclaimed. He was clearly pumped for this, just as much as Dave was. "Yeah yeah, calm down, dork." Dave solemly replied. They got on the bed and teased eachother gently, like people would in a romance film. Dave loved this feeling. It was so new and interesting, and it only made him want more. Slowly, the two boys stripped from their clothing and made themselves comfortable on the bed. A wave of nervousness swept over Johns face as Dave pulled down his boxers. "Are you sure you want this..?" asked Dave. "We don't have to. But if you don't want it, I cant force you." John nodded eagerly and pulled his own boxers down carefully. "Damn. You're not bad, dork." Dave smirked. "Skinny, but hella hot." "Says the boy whos dick literally has a mind of its own." laughed John. Dave smiled to himself and pushed John down so his chest layed flat out on the mattress. And gently, Dave pushed himself into John and thrusted. "A-ahh.. that hurt a little.." John moaned quietly. His eyes were watering from the shock of the force. Dave bent down and licked at Johns back, comforting him and making sure he was safe. As the night crept on, Dave got faster, his dick throbbing from the friction inside of John. John was grasping onto the bed sheets whilst both of the boys moved in sync, blurting out the occasional "Fuck!" or "S-shit.." every now and then. "You okay, man?" asked Dave. He was sweating pretty bad, and his voice was rugged. John nodded quickly, his voice too quiet to notice. "Give me all you got, dude.." he replied shakily. His body was trembling and Dave knew he wouldn't last much longer. Dave thrusted harder, his waist banging into Johns. Loud moans escaped from Johns mouth as the two rocked back and forth. "M-more!" John cried, tears in his eyes. Dave grunted in pain and picked up John into his arms. They sat there whilst Dave moved his body up and down for John. The poor boy was so exhausted that he could barely move, so Dave put all his heart and willpower into his last few thrusts. "D-Dave!" wailed John. "I-.. I cant hold it anymore!" With an almighty thrust, the boys moaned loudly in unison as Dave came in John. Something warm and wet fell down on Daves face. It was a tear. Worriedly, Dave kissed Johns neck and chest to calm him down and sooth him. "Stop, Dave." he said sternly. Dave looked up in shame and disgust with himself, only to be greeted by a warm and loving smile. "..Thank you.~" And with that, the two boys kissed gently in the light of the moon from their window, enjoying every last bit of pleasure they could. After cleaning up and calming down, Dave took John outside with some icecream to share. They sat on the balcony, cuddling eachother quietly. Dave was a little fidgety, and could not bear the silence much longer. "Did you like it, dork..?" he asked awkwardly. John nodded happily and kissed Daves cheek endearingly. "It was amazing, nerd. We should do it again sometime." "I love you, John.." "I love you too, Dave." The End 3 


End file.
